In the field of cytometry, collection and analysis of fluorescent radiation is important. Cells or particles of interest are bound with various fluorescent tags and generally sent via fluidic transport through an interrogation point, where the particles are then illuminated such as by a laser or other light source. Given an appropriate tag that will interact with the incident wavelength of light, the particles will then radiate a fluorescent signal that indicates a particular trait held by the particles in interest. This signal is then processed through an optical train, typically consisting of a combination of lenses, fibers and/or dichroic mirrors to relay the fluorescent signal to a final detector to be captured. Overall, flow cytometers collect a relatively small amount of the omitted fluorescent signal. This weak signal necessitates the use of photomultiplier tubes (PMTs) for the direct measurement of the fluorescent signal, necessitating yet further amplification of the PMT's output for subsequent sample characterization. The desire to increase the amount of fluorescent radiation collected is very great, and has generated considerable work and various approaches to reaching this elusive goal. Simply stated, increasing the amount of fluorescent radiation collected for analysis will allow lower threshold levels of radiation to be measured, thereby boosting the number of particles in interest observed and increasing the probability of detecting sporadic or rare events held within the sample set. Conventional commercial flow cytometers typically utilize high numerical aperture optics to collect the fluorescent radiation for analysis. This technique limits the amount of radiation that can be collected by constraining the volume of the fluorescence emitted for observation to that of the numerical aperture optics used. If there was a way to collect and analyze a greater amount of the fluorescent radiation signal, it would be possible to better track the presence of certain cells in health or cancer research, or increase accuracy when conducting research into biomarkers, and gain better feedback for protein engineering, and the like. Thus, a need persists for a more effective technique for capturing and utilizing a greater portion of the generated fluorescent signal during cytometric analysis. The present novel technology addresses this need.